The invention relates to a method of making 1,1'-oxybis (3-nitro-5-trifluoromethyl)-benzene by heating 3,5-dinitro-benzotrifluoride. Also disclosed is the reduction of 1,1'-oxybis (3-nitro-5-trifluoromethyl)-benzene to 5,5'-oxybis (3-trifluoromethyl) benzamine.
In patent application Ser. No. 394,990, filed of even date by J. Stults and H. C. Lin, titled "Novel Bis-M Benzotrifluoride Compounds," herein incorporated by reference, there is described the novel compound 1,1'-oxybis (3-nitro-5-trifluoromethyl)-benzene (OBB), and the novel compound 5,5'-oxybis (3-trifluoromethyl)-benzamine, which is made by reducing OBB. The benzamine compound is useful in making polyimides, polyamides, polyamide-imides, and polyurethanes. Polyimides made using the benzamine compound have excellent electronic properties, particularly a high solubility in organic solvents and a low dielectric constant, which make them very useful in the electronics industries. In addition, they also have the properties that polyimides are noted for--outstanding mechanical strength and excellent thermal and oxidative stability.